angel dust's unexpected pregnancy and married life
by estelacastro0706
Summary: a year after the hotel open angel dust and husk got drunk and had intoxicated sex which resulted in unplanned pregnancy, soon we'll hear wedding bells and support from friends and his mom and sister
1. drunken sex and surprising proposal

chapter#1 drunken sex and suddenly marriage proposal

in the world of hell the happy hotel has been open for one year and charlie decided for her friends and her to celebrate a year of opening the hotel and Charlie said ok everyone the limit of alcohol is three glasses and everyone agreed

then husk starts pouring drinks and by late into the night almost everyone was drunk as a crazy person trying to cut a sandwich with a can opener and then husk and angel dust were making out and niffy was recording the night alastor was kissing mimzy and husk said let's go to the room and mess around angel dust and Angel nods and smiles they went upstairs to husk's room before they started Angel said husk do you have a condom on you? husk pulled out of his hat it was a condom from the fiftys and husk put it on his cock

then they started making out again, rubbing their bodies together, angel gave husk a blowjob, and husk gave angel one, then lastly husk puts his cock into angel's opening and his behind unknown to both of them as husk was grinding into Angel dust's opening ( like a female's part of her body anyway back to the story)

the condom husk was using had a hole in it and when they both climax at the same time husk's sperm was swimming in angel dust's uterus where one eggs was splitting into two eggs

(imagine that scene from look who's talking movies with the eggs)

egg a(female voice): what's going on here?

egg b( male voice): i think we're going to be fertilized right now

all of husk's sperm went to both eggs but the strong last two sperms got to fertilize both eggs and the eggs went to the wall of the uterus and the next day husk and Angel woke up with hangovers and next to each other

husk: huhh what happened last night?

angel: i think we got drunk last night and we went into your room and had protected drunk sex in your bed?

husk looks down and takes the condom off and threw it away on the trash can and Angel said you were amazing and husk blushes and said thanks Angel

then they all went downstairs and ate breakfast and they saw charlie and vaggie covered with red hickeys, alastor was covered in red lipstick kisses, and niffy and her boyfriend who came over to the anniversary party last night niffy's boyfriend seth was wearing his girlfriend's bra on his head and niffy realized she wasn't wearing a bra and panties she quickly puts her bra and panties back on, everyone else was completely hangover drinking coffee or water

vaggie saw husk and Angel coming down the stairs looking Razzle and sleepy she said no you two didn't the blushes appears on both husk and angel's face and vaggie laughs you two actually had sex with each other while intoxicated wow angel must have to cross that off his list angel laughs saying jokes on you vaggie I don't even have a list of the men i want to sleep with but husk here made me feel alive again

a few weeks later...

angel and husk started to work normally as usual and one day in the spring angel looked at his calendar and saw he was missing his heat cycle by one month and he asked niffy a favor

angel: psss niffy I need you to do something for me

niffy: what is it angel dust

angel ( whispered into niffy's ear): i missed my heating cycle i need you to go to the store and buy me a pregnancy test we need to keep this quiet

niffy nods and smiles and in the matter of a half an hour niffy got the test and passed it on to angel dust

then angel went into his bathroom and he pulled down his shorts and started peeing on the pregnancy test the box said to wait five minutes and Angel walk back and forth, played poker with his pet pig and said i can't believe you win pal, then the timer went off and angel saw two lines on the test and he started to freak out and vaggie knocks on the door and says hey drag queen let me in!

vaggie heard the door unlocked and she saw angel inside the bathroom on the floor looking depressed and upset charlie said angel what's wrong? angel said well for one thing I'm pregnant and both of the women look surprise and shocked charlie said shouldn't that be a good thing to be Happy about?

angel said i Know but how am I supposed to tell husk that our one night of drunken sex got me knocked up? charlie puts a comforting hand on his shoulder and said you should tell before you start showing more signs Angel nods ok

two weeks later...

Angel was done going on stage and husk was backstage also and he said husk I have to tell you something and husk said what is it Angel dust? angel said you know how demons go into heat every month? husk nods and said go on angel continue saying well if the demon in heat mates with a random demon or their mate there would be a chance that the heating demon can become pregnant,

husk said that's good information to know about demo... wait your saying that your... I'm... we're going to have a baby?!

Angel said yes i can understand if you don't want to raise our child together I'll be a single dad slash mom

before angel could leave husk pulls him into a long passionate kiss and said angel of course i want to help raise our child or children together since that night i can't stop thinking about you and what I'm doing right now then the curtain open and husk said into the microphone before i start singing i want everyone to know that I'm proposing to angel dust right now

then husk pulled out of the hat was a purple box with a gold ring in it and he said angel dust will you be my mate and the manly mother to our unborn child or children?

angel dust gasps and cries tears of joy saying yes husk yes I'll marry you! husk took the ring out of the box and placed it on angel dust's finger then they kissed each other and husk sang and did his card tricks and Angel smiles at his fiance niffy said congratulations you two let me guess the test was positive? and angel nods and smiles over the week angel got rid of all his sex toys and tapes then he moved in with husk angel felt Happy that he's getting marry and finally starting a family after all these years.

to be continued...

what do you guys think about the story?


	2. wedding day, two months, first kicks

two months later...

angel was three months along in his pregnancy he and husk has been planning their wedding niffy was their wedding planner and she is also pregnant and seth married her last month and angel invite his mother and sister molly to the wedding and unfortunately his father and brother was invited too

angel dust's mother Belladonna was excited to be a grandmother and her second son is getting marry molly said angel you and husk must be excited for the wedding!

angel dust said yes we both are excited about the wedding and he's nervous about becoming a father Molly said it's normal to be nervous becoming a parent for the first time then angel said thanks sis and hugs her husk was trying on his wedding tuxedo and Belladonna said oh husk you look so handsome she said that while pinching husk's cheeks

angel's father Alexander said Belladonna stop that this wedding wouldn't be happening if this drunk would had use a better condoms then angel said Dad we're going to get marry because we love each other and we want our child or children to born in wedlock if you can't understand that then don't come to the wedding husk baby you look sexy in your tuxedo

then they started making out and husk pinches Angel dust's ass and angel said ohh husk!

a week later...

angel was wearing a loosen tuxedo and Molly helps her big brother with his hair and said Angel you so handsome today husk is a lucky guy to marry you today and angel said thanks molly

then suddenly angel places his four hands on his stomach feeling movement inside his stomach and molly places her hand on angel dust's stomach saying oh my God the little one must be moving around already you should let husk feel when it starts moving again

angel dust said actually we're having twins I haven't told husk yet and Belladonna said oh my gosh angel you're having twins! you know multiples runs on my side of the family my son Angel said ok I'm ready angel's brother said hold on sis and ma i have to tell angel something molly and Belladonna want to take their seats in the altar and Angel and his brother were alone in the groom's room arackniss said don't tell our father that I said this I think you made the right choice angel you're getting married to someone who loves you for you and your having a baby you know when all of us were still alive I always dream of having a family with my ex-wife if I didn't cheat on her we would have been happy with her life

angel said ohh arackniss I love you bro Angel hugs his brother who Pats him on the back and said come on we got a wedding to get to and a few minutes later angel dust was walk down the aisle by his sister and his mother

Charlie who was dressed like hell's version of a mister and says my people demons and family we're getting here together for the Unholy matrimony of Angel Dusk and husk these two sinners met about a year ago even though through their different personalities they fell in love with each other and the couple has written their vows go ahead husk

husk(smiling at angel dust): angel when we met i didn't believe in love as time went by i got to know you better and i love you and your the crossdressing mother of my children i know we're having twins i sense it when you slept two weeks ago

angel dust( crying tears of joy) husk when i met you i thought of having sex with you but you treated me as a normal person i started falling in love with you even more everyday and i love you too husk I'm honored carrying your unborn children ooh husk feel this ( grabs husk's clawed hand and put it on his left side of his stomach) they started moving a hour ago

husk smiles and hugs angel feeling so proud then charlie said do you husk take angel Rico dust as your wedded husband until death do you part?

husk said i do and charlie turns towards angel and said do you Angel take husk William oaks as your wedded husband until death do you part?

angel said i do Charlie said if anyone who objects to this Union speak now or forever hold your peace? Alexander was going to say I object until Belladonna knocked him out with a bat and arackniss said nice one ma Belladonna nods and smiles telling Charlie please continue your highness

charlie said may we have the Rings please niffy and Seth passed the two rings to husk and Angel who places them on each other's fingers and they held her hands together and looks at Charlie then Charlie said by the power vested in me as the princess of hell I Now Pronounce You Two husband and husband husk may kiss the groom

before husk could dip angel angel pushed husk close to him and pushed him closer into a passionate kiss and Belladonna said happily That's my boy!

Charlie said everyone I now in Earnest Mister and Mister dust Oaks and everyone claps for congratulations to the new married couple and later on at the reception everyone is dancing Angel was eating a slice of the wedding cake so was niffy

angel ask cravings niffy? and niffy nods and said Angel were both three months pregnant maybe our children will be friends with each other and Angel said you might be right niffy

Alexander said son i need to apologize to you I now realize that you're happy in the way you are and husk Is wonderful guy and my grandchildren are welcomed into the family when they're born why we let them choose if they want to be in the family business or something different angel said thanks pops

when husk and Angel were sitting down while everyone was giving the wedding toast husk felt angel's stomach that one of the twins were moving around

then arackniss said my brother angel dust i known him since he was a little baby i remember one time he helped my ex-wife with her makeup on our wedding day and even though our family thought He was a screw up

I never told him this but I always looked out for him when our father's not looking and molly always looked up at him as a role model so I raise my glass to you little brother congratulations I hope you and husk have a happy life and take care of those two bundles of joy in your womb

everyone claps and said aww then it was Molly turn and said i know angel dust since i was born even though all three of us were born from a mob family angel dust has been looking out for me all my life and when I heard when he and my other brother were about to shoot each other

then I got in the middle of it and got shoted, angel cried over my death, took a lot of drugs overdose, and became a demon in hell now that I see him now I'm happy for him that he's settling down and starting a family in a few months and angel said in six months you and arackniss will be a uncle and Aunt

a few hours later after everyone gave a wedding toast husk and Angel went to their redecorated room and husk carried Angel over the threshold and said what are you thinking you i asked niffy to the redecorate the room Angel said it's so beautiful husk so what will we do now

husk and angel lie on the bed and making out with each other and then during the night angel and husk stripped off their clothes and just kept kissing and touching each other's bodies ( oh god i just turned myself on by writing this part) and at midnight they were fast asleep and husk had his hands on Angel's small baby bump smiling and

two months later...

angel was five months along and also niffy they both had a joined baby shower Angel got a lot of stuff for the twins like bottles, clothes, binkys, toys, teething rings and baby slings and carseats for the car niffy got almost the same things for her baby

as they were eating cake at the same time niffy and angel felt the babies kick for the first time and seth and husk said what's wrong!?

angel and niffy( at the same time): the babies/baby's kicking felt right here

husk( felt on both sides of Angel dust's stomach): oh my little ones this is your dad talking to you

seth(feeling his wife's stomach) hey little fella or gal this is your daddy speaking when you ready to be born i bet your mother will be yelling at me while i record her having you

everyone was laughing at Seth's words and then at night husk and Angel puts all the baby shower gifts in the nursery and Angel said husk i want to have the babies in the tub of the bathroom and husk said are you sure about that? angel and angel said i want to have a homebirth with friends and family around when i give birth to the twins and finally husk agreed to that.

to be continued...

i think i wrote this chapter long or short in the next chapter I'm going to write a chapter about angel doing Lamaze breathing and skip by six months later and made angel going into labor first then niffy just like that scene in the movie junior but nobody is getting a C-section in the next chapter. by alastor's voice **Stay tune folks**


	3. birth, names, and sixteen years later

four months later...

niffy and Angel dust are nine months pregnant and due any day now one morning niffy and Angel were getting breakfast and then Angel felt a sharp pain and dropped his plate and charlie said what's wrong Angel and he said i think it's time! the baby is coming!

husk who heard that puts down the beer and ran to angel dust's side and they took him upstairs to their bedroom and lie angel on the bed with him doing his lamaze breathing and vaggie said the doctor is on the way to deliver the twins angel smiles and suddenly starts screaming and then seth said niffy's going into labor! everyone said what!? Angel yells bring the poor girl in here! and seth carries in a laborious niffy who is doing her breathing heavily

then a few minutes later angel was in the tub breathing in and out and the doctor said ok mr. dust oaks start pushing now

then Angel bears down and squeezing husk's hand hard and husk wincing at how hard Angel is squeezing his hand but he tries to put a straight face and the doctor announced that the head's crowning and after angel heard that he pushes as hard as he can then a strong cried was heard the doctor said it's a baby girl!

then husk cuts the cord and Angel felt the doctor lie the baby girl on his chest and five minutes later baby number two was born it's a baby boy! and husk once again cuts the cord and the baby joined his sister crying and in the wheelchair niffy scream on the top of her lungs and then seth caught their newborn baby and seth said it's a baby girl! seth cuts the cord wrapped up his daughter in a warm blanket and he handed her to niffy who is smiling and said welcome to hell my little one you'll be called Risa

then Angel nuzzles and gives his two children kisses on the head and cheeks and said hello my beautiful Lilith dust oaks and my handsome Leon dust oaks I'm your pops and this is your Dad we're so happy to finally meet you two outside the womb Lilith coos and rubbing her cheek on her pop's chest and leon was sleeping

a few minutes later...

angel and niffy were both breastfeeding their children and were relaxing and felt their husbands' eyes watching them and when the twins were done with nursing husk pats both of them on the back and Lilith and leon gave small burps and Risa gave a big burp to seth and then spits up on her father's shouder and everyone is laughing at that and vaggie was taking pictures of the new members of the happy hotel and also sweet moments of the new parents

later on at night in different rooms the new parents puts their babies to sleep and angel starts singing a lullaby to lilith and Leon

Angel (humming and singing): shush children there's nothing to be scared about the stars are calling for little ones to sleep now my dear lilith and leon our children look at you two i never thought i would such beautiful children in my life oohh now the moon is rocking your cradles to sway you to sleep now dream wonders and joy

then the twins were fast asleep and husk and Angel felt so proud that they're parents now and they were glad that the condom broke if it didn't they wouldn't realize that they were in love with each other and having the most beautiful children ever then angel dust and husk climb into bed and went to sleep as much as they could at two in the morning husk wakes up halfsleep and said go back to sleep angel i got it!

a few years later in the future...

angel dust said that's how your dad and I had you two and Lilith who's sixteen years old also Leon then

Lilith said so we wouldn't exist if dad used a different condom? and husk said you got it my little star

then Lilith's phone ring and she answers and said ohh my God pops, dad i gotta go get Simon from from his dad's house Lilith was like angel dust having sex with random boys and men that resulted in a unplanned pregnancy and lilith was a single mother who works at the happy hotel

leon! yells risa you were supposed to meet me for lunch you ass! leon said i was coming but my parents were talking me and lilith how we were conceive and born Risa said ok your forgiven but I'm not going to give you some of whiskey hi Angel dust and husk

angel dust said hi Risa how's your parents? they're good right now they're trying position 220

angel dust said ohh i remember that position i think husk and I try that one to conceive lilith and leon here Risa you and leon go have dinner then risa dragged leon to the dinner place of the hotel

lilith is holding Simon and she said ok guy go to your grandpas and angel said hello my little gangster were you a good boy today? Simon coos and laughs at Angel dust lilith went outside to smoke a cigarette and husk took her cigarette and said you have a baby boy to raise lilith said i know Dad! i didn't think i would be a mother at this age

husk said you took after your pops in everything and you had slept with different demons and as we both told you that you could get pregnant if you don't use protection every time Lilith said i know husk hugs his daughter and said you know you always have me and your father to help you with your son also you have your Aunt Charlie, aunt vaggie, Uncle Alastor, aunt mimzy, uncle seth, aunt niffy, grandma Belladonna, uncle arackniss, aunt molly and finally your brother and Risa

Lilith hugs and kisses her father and said thanks Dad then she puts out her cigarette and went to her room where Simon was napping she knew he wasn't a planned but she loves him so much.

to be continued...


	4. first meeting and asked out for a date

_in this chapter Lilith will fall in love with the son of sir pentious her parents, aunts, uncles' archenemy sir pentious' son is a year older than Lilith and Leon when the two teenagers meet it would be like if they zinged like in hotel Transylvania 1,2, and 3 on with the story_ three months later... Simon was now eight months old and that night visitors were coming to see the happy hotel to see including sir pentious and his seventeen year old son andy was the VIP visitors and charlie entertaining the visitors and husk pours alcohol for both of them

Lilith and Risa were getting dressed up and charlie said two minutes until the two of you go on Lilith said yes auntie Charlie and Risa said ok as Lilith was dressing up angel was watching Simon for Lilith

then charlie said ok ladies and gentlemen up next is our Darling girls Lilith dust oaks and Risa then the curtains opens and music was played by Risa and Lilith started singing

 _Lilith's song_

 _i had many loves different times and i broke their hearts and I'm a wild one they said I'll find a man who could love me ohh yeah he's got to have charm, pure of heart, and protect my family and I ohh whoa i have hope for the best for about falling in looooooooove_

Andy looks at Lilith and his jaw dropped and saw she was very beautiful and Lilith locks eyes at andy and a pink light passed in their eyes and sir pentious said oh Andy you like the dust-oaks girl go talk to the gal son and after the performance Lilith was washing off her makeup and Andy knocks on the door

Andy said may i come in ms. dust and Lilith opens the door and sits back down and said what do you want mr. pentious? Andy said please call me Andy and Lilith said my name is actually Lilith it's not a stage name and andy said i would like to take you out on a date Lilith said really? i would like to i want to see if my parents can watch Simon

Andy said who's Simon? Lilith said taking out a picture he's my eight month old son I'm a single mother but his father and I have no relationship with each other anymore not since i had sex and gotten pregnant with Simon

Angel came in the dressing room and said Lilith your son needs his feeding and Lilith said ok come here darling unbuttoned her dress top and started breastfeeding simon while she wrapped a blanket on simon to make him sleepy and said sorry about that Andy I'm still breastfeeding him I'm going to wean him next month

Andy said he's lucky to have such a wonderful mother like you i was feeded by a wet nurse and my own mother didn't want to look at me and she tried to killed me but my father knocked her out and threw her out and a few years later my father remarried to a woman who treats me as her own child and payed attention to me

Lilith said oh I'm sorry about your mom my grandfather was like that towards my pops Angel dust before he and dad got married my grandfather was against the wedding but my grandma, aunt molly and uncle arackniss support their Union my pops was pregnant with my brother and I at the time

Andy said your brother? Lilith smiles and says Leon my brother he and I are twins but i came out first then five or ten minutes later he was born second and Simon pulls away and Lilith button her dress up and said we will meet for our date next week at a good restaurant ok? Andy said sure and he said bye Lilith and Simon

he went out and his father said so what did you find out about her Andy said she had sex with many men and she has a eight month old named Simon and she stills breastfeeds her child and she said yes for the date sir pentious said wonderful my boy plus that lease you saw her breasts what size are they?

andy said i saw her bra size is a 41 g-cup sir pentious said whoa you should marry that gal someday and Andy said it's strange she could of had sex with me but it looks like she's trying to be a good mother and raise her son Simon

later on Lilith puts her baby son to bed and said goodnight and Simon fell asleep with a binky in his mouth and Lilith took a shower and puts on a pajama to go to bed and she looks at the album of Simon

she remembers her pregnancy was a easy one until she went into labor it last for ten hours until simon came out very healthy and strong she regain her body shape and her breasts got bigger during and after pregnancy she loved her little boy very much and she put the album on the shelf and went to sleep in her bed.

to be continued...


	5. date night

_sorry it took so long for me to get back to this story i been thinking about how to write this chapter in this chapter Lilith is going on a date for the first time since her son Simon was born on to the story!_ a week later...

Lilith was getting out of the shower and getting ready for her date with Andy she dries her hair up, puts on her bra and panties on, choose a black dress with high heel boots, and puts on light make-up and eye shadow, pink lipstick, and she puts her hair in ponytail and finally grab her purse

then puts her wallet inside her purse and goes to the living room and said jow do I look? angel dust looks at his daughter and said you look so beautiful Lilith and if Andy gets out of line your father, aunt Molly, uncle Dominic, and I will make him sleep with the fishes

Lilith said thanks pops where Simon? Angel dust reply oh he is napping don't worry enjoy your date

a few minutes later Lilith went to the restaurant andy and her are going to meet up and andy said hi Lilith you made it

as hours passed Andy and Lilith got to know each other better and Andy pay for dinner and Lilith said thanks for dinner Andy then they lean in forward and kissed Lilith felt passion for the first time in her life and Andy promise to take her on a date again

Lilith went upstairs with her leftovers and sees her parents fast asleep and her son Simon still awake giggly and Lilith picks up her son and said did you make your grandparents fall asleep? Simon coos and his mother's question

Lilith puts him in the crib and hums a lullaby then Lilith puts her leftovers in the fridge, covered her parents in the blankets, leon is sleeping at Risa's home and Lilith removes her makeup takes off her dress and puts on a nightgown and fell asleep along with her son

at Andy's home he was starstruck by the kiss from Lilith and went to bed and dreams of marrying Lilith and becoming Simon's stepfather.

to be continued...


	6. happy ending and Christmas eve

it has been nine years since andy and Lilith were dating as years went Lilith had gotten married to andy and Simon became Andy's son and pentious' grandson by marriage

during the six years Lilith had two more children a daughter named Belladonna, and a son named PJ Short for pentious Junior and now Simon is ten years old, Belladonna is eight years, and PJ is six years old

right now Lilith is nine months pregnant with her fourth child and due any day now and she was now 25 years old and her twin brother had married the tough Risa and had triplets two years ago and Angel dust and husk had been busy with their grandchildren and work

on a Christmas Eve at night Lilith went into labor and Andy realized it was snowing hard and Lilith had to give birth at home and the midwife said sir you can stay with your wife but don't get in the way of the delivery!

Andy said ok and went to Lilith's side as hours passed Lilith finally gave birth to a baby girl that they named Christine and everyone was smiling and happy at the New addition to the dust and pentious family

angel dust and husk were looking at each other and said I never been happier than they held each other in a embracing hold and kisses each other feeling happy that that one night stand mistake turn into something good and wonderful.

the end


End file.
